Angelic
by TheOneWhoHasAReallyLongName
Summary: Thousands of years ago, there was an upheaval in heaven. Some Repented and rejoined God, and were sent to help those gifted with unique abilities. They are the Fallen Angels. When one is born as a Fallen Angel, you receive your abilities at age 15. Harry has come of age, finds a whole new race, whole new culture, and a new family to call his own. Slight bashing; slash
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Thousands of years ago, there was an upheaval in heaven, casting Lucifer and his angels out of heaven. Some Repented and became God's Angels sent to help those gifted with unique abilities because of sin's effect on Creation. They are the Fallen Angels. When one is born as a Fallen Angel, they receive their abilities at age 15. Harry has come of age and finds a whole new race, a whole new culture, and a new family to call his own.**

**Author's Note: As I hate it when people completely screw up a religion's history and ideas (pretty much every anime ever when it comes to Christianity), I have tried to make this work as well as I can within the frames of both Christianity and Harry Potter. I cannot get everything correct, But I will do my best. Feel free to correct me if there is something blatantly wrong that I can fix (that won't screw up the story too badly; like I said, the Bible and Harry Potter aren't easy to combine so my universe is different from both).**

**This is not classified as a HP/Bible crossover as that just seems weird. Primarily because it's a religious text. And nobody would read it if it was in that section of this site. And we can't have that, can we?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**ANGELIC**

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**Revelation 12: 7-9**

**Then war broke out in heaven: Michael and his angels fought against the dragon. The dragon and his angels also fought, but he could not prevail, and there was no place for them in heaven any longer. So the great dragon was thrown out — the ancient serpent, who is called the Devil and Satan, the one who deceives the whole world. He was thrown to earth, and his angels with him.**

-**Pre-History: Post-Heavenly Rebellion**-

"So we are all in agreement then?" The circle nodded, a quiet murmuring spreading through them. The Head of the Circle quieted them, "Then it's settled. We will leave Lucifer's side." Someone stood and the Head nodded to him.

"Thank you Barak. I agree we must leave," the Fallen Angel started speaking, "But were shall we go?" He walked around the conspirators, "We all believe that Lucifer is not fit to be ruler or king or anything at all. But were would we go? Some people," he spared a glance one of the other Fallen who was watching him closely.

"Some people believe that we should go crawling back to God and beg him for forgiveness!" The Angel he was watching nodded and spoke as the crowd murmured.

"That would make sense as we were _wrong_. God is forgiving to those who are repentant of their sins and transgressions. He has judged us appropriately for our deeds; what should keep us from heading back to his presence?"

The crowd murmured as the former snarled, "I was not aware you had been called on to speak Asa!" He turned back to Barak, "May I continue?"

Barak sighed, "Yes Eyal, but keep your outbursts to a minimum?" Eyal nodded before turning back to the group gathered.

"Have we forgotten why we left? Have we forgotten why we left God's presence? Was it just because Lucifer persuaded us with his silver tongue? No! That is not why I joined the rebellion against God!"

One of them, near Asa, sprang up, "But it was my reason!" The Angel next to him looked up to him worriedly, "I joined this fight because I was deceived by Lucifer. I will head back to God. He is Omnipotent, Omnipresent! He knows all and is all powerful! He looked out for us!" He collapsed into his seat, head in his hands, "Why did I spurn His love and mercy?"

Asa could hear his friend Niv comforting the Angel as Eyal countered, "Well, for you then Osher, feel free to go back to Him! Feel free to flee! I will do no such thing! I will not join Lucifer in his Folly, but I will not go back to Him!"

Barak quietly commented, "But Eyal, that _is _Lucifer's Folly." Eyal became anger, about to retort when Barak held up his hand, "I will concede that not all of us here wish to return to God. By a show of hands, who wishes to? Remember, He will not recieve you bck unless you are truly repentent of your sins and transgressions against him."

Asa raised his hand along with others, such as Niv and Osher, as Barak counted. The Head finished before speaking, "13, including myself. So I assume the other 13 do not wish to go to our Creator?" The heads nodded before Barak sighed.

"Fine then. We shall leave in the hour. We must move fast, for while Lucifer is not omnipotent, he is certainly clever."

And so, the Fallen Angels escaped from Lucifer's side.

**-July 31 1995-**

"We have a situation M'Lord." Three red, muscled creatures knelt before the throne. Birds chirped peacefully in the meadows surrounding the Great Porch., the sun twinkling down onto the water of the lakes, shining off it. He breathed in the scent of the oranges in his orchard. The clouds were fluffy and white he noted as he ran a hand through his blood-red hair. It was a perfect day.

_Was_ being the key word.

"What," The creatures shivered at the soft tone their Lord was using. It was that same, awful calm every time. That biting coldness deeply layered by control and will. "could ever be such a problem that you have to disrupt me on such a _delightful_ day? I was just _beginning_ to _enjoy_ myself."

The middle one attempted to speak, "We-Well M'Lord, It-" _Snap_ "GAAH-AAAOHFUCK!" It screamed in pain as their Leader lowered his hand from were he had snapped his fingers, sending pain coursing through his inferior's body.

"Fasinating. I believe I have released enough... _stress_. One of you two who aren't grovelling on the floor speak," he intoned as he brought a glass of Coke and took a long drink. Ah, Coke. He was glad he had discovered this nifty human drink. So much more satisfying.

"W-W-Well M'L-Lord, we've just received word. God has designated the next Heir to the Court of the People." The silence stretched before their Lord hummed as he thought.

"Another heir you say? How _interesting_, how interesting indeed. Those traitors still have their ridiculous Court still up and running? I had forgotten..." Those "Traitors" were of course the Fallen Angels that had gone grovelling back to God after the Heavenly Rebellion when they were cast out of Heaven.

It infuriated him to no end that they had mutinied against him. Sure, there were not many, but there shouldn't have been any _at all_. Then they had set up the Court of the People, a unification of all the races demonkind had affected in some way; from the diseases of Vampirism and Lycanthopy to the half-breed like the Merpeople, they protected them.

And the kicker was, _God commissioned them to_.

"So the new Heir to the Court has been anointed by... God," he spit the Creator's name out with hatred, "Well, tell me... another Fallen Angel?" They bobbed their heads.

"Through our men that have been spying on them, we know that the boy is the son of Asa, the 2nd Judge to rule the Court." Their Lord laughed out loud at that.

"Asa actually had a kid?! The man's a _father_?! HA, that's a laugh."

"He comes to his inheritance soon M'Lord. Today actually. Asa is about to leave to retrieve him. We have his location."

Silence.

"No no no, mustn't have that. No, not at all, that just won't do." He crushed his glass in his hand, before standing up, a cool breeze messing with his red locks. His eyes froze them still, an endless pool of freezing power, a vortex of unending oblivion.

"Kill the boy. _Annihilate him_, scatter his bones, _tear_ his flesh, and _burn_ what's left to ash. Take this offspring of a scumbag into oblivion. Destroy everything."

"Yes Lord Lucifer."

-A-

"I must say Asa, I'm somewhat impressed," Niv said with a small grin as he and his friend walked down the gleaming hallways of The Court. "I never expected you of all people to have a child! And then impersonating God's method of birthing His own Son! certainly creative!"

Asa shook his head at Niv, "That is not something any of us should joke about. And of course I didn't have sex with Lily you fool. She was _married_. Sex is to be had in the envelope of Holy Matrimony. And besides, she was not like Mary," he muttered as the walked out onto the gazebo of the Central Garden. "She wasn't a virgin."

Niv laughed and clapped his long-time friend on the back, "That's the spirit!" Niv put his hands behind his head as the two walked, ornate robes flowing around the two as the walked into the Central Garden, the notes of music drifting over to them.

_Oh, We're half-way there!_

_Woa-Oh! Livin' on a Prayer!_

_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear!_

_Woa-Oh! Livin' on a Prayer!_

The melodious voice caused Niv gain a small smile, "Osher picks the most interesting songs." Asa nodded in agreement.

"Hints of religion, yet still that Rock he's grown fond of," Asa said as they approached the center where Osher was playing the song and singing along.

"It's why I love him," Niv said contentedly. He inclined his head and looked at his long-time friend, "Speaking of falling in love..."

Asa sighed, "We've been over this. I do not need to fall in love or form a bond. You've been bugging me about this ever since I stopped being the Judge of the Court of the People when I let Dori take over in 1446 BC. When are you going to let it go?"

Niv rolled his eyes, "When you realize that you need a partner in life! Especially since you're a father now!"

Asa shook his head sadly, "And that's the other thing. I'm a Father. A _Father_. I haven't been in my son's life since he was born. I told them of the blessing they'd be receiving. But Lily and James were a _good_ couple, _nice_, a lovely woman and a nearly perfect dad and husband. Will he even want to have anything to do with me?"

Niv waited for his friend to compose himself. "You didn't do this right. We can all agree with that statement. But the thing is, he _won't _trust you. He won't _want_ you in his life, especially since he's been named Heir to the the Court. But he will be receiving his inheritance today. It will be confusing, painful, and he _needs_ someone who knows what's happening to guide him. You may not be _wanted_, but you're_ needed_. Remember that Asa."

His friend nodded slowly, wiping a tear that threatened to escape off his eye, "Thanks Niv. I needed that reminder. I may have botched mine and his relationship for now, but I just need to press on and not screw up now."

The other nodded and grinned, "That's the spirit! Now go out there and find that son of yours!" Niv got really excited, quickly brushing his long blond hair back over his shoulder that got in his eye, "I get to the crazy Uncle! Oooooo, You have no idea how exciting that is! What was his name again?"

"Ziv," Asa said, a small smile forming on his lips. His baby may have been a raven like his father, but the light of his little boy's soul... was dazzling. Ziv. To be bright, radiant. That was his little boy.

Niv was freaking out, "Oooooo, Ziv, so cute! And it rhymes with Niv!" Asa gave him flat look.

"You remember that he's 15, correct Niv? I don't think he'll appreciate you freaking out over his "cuteness" very much. And he'll probably want to use his human name Harry for a while." Asa said humorously. Niv deflated a bit at that. Then he shrugged.

"Oh well, you win some and lose some. Now get going! At this rate, he'll have gone to school before you reach him!" Niv said, giving him a playful shove. Asa rolled his eyes at him but unfurled his six pairs of wings before launching himself at full speed into the sky, robes billowing behind him.

**-5 days earlier: July 26 1995-**

Harry worked diligently on his chores, heaving a sigh. How he wished something would happen. Sure he didn't _want_ Voldemort showing up on his front step, but bloody hell. He was sick and tired of having to work the Dursleys and stay in their house. He wasn't in danger from anything except the people _in the same bloody house as him_!

What the hell was the Headmaster thinking?

And then they won't tell him anything! Merlin, He knew more about the _Muggle_ news than the Wizarding one! And unless he was unaware, there wasn't a freakin' _Dark Lord_ out to get him in the Muggle world!

Harry groaned as his Aunt yelled at him from inside the house, as he scratched the are around his shoulder blades. Something was funky with those as well. The whole area was tingly and he needed to scratch back there _really_ badly, _all_ the bloody time! And his hair had grown to the bottom of his neck!

He'd just have to deal with it. Like he's always had to.

Dammit, why couldn't summer be over?

**-2 days earlier: July 29 1995-**

Bloody hell.

Harry pushed the hair out from where it had fallen into his eyes. It had grown, and he meant _grown_. At the start of summer it was short, but now the bloody mess reached his waist!

Three days! It grew from the bottom of his neck to his waist in _three bloody days_! Who's hair _does_ that?! Granted, he really did like it for some odd reason, it was soft, and it, well it just felt... _right_!

The area where the tingling was had numbed and the tingling had spread a bit through the rest of his back. What was happening to him? He sighed and used a brush to help his hair, contentedly doing this as he examined himself further.

What, why was the mirror blurry? What was up with his vision?!

He whipped off his glasses, gasping, as for the first time in his life, his normal vision was better _without _glasses! Yes!

He looked... _pretty_. He numbly noted this as he stared. Not _girl_ pretty mind (though the hair helped that effect), it was more of a _pretty boy_ type of pretty. Which was in some ways worse. His skin had paled and his hair was even blacker, the color of pitch. He eyes shone brightly besides these two contrasts.

All he could think was that, if he could, he'd screw himself.

Not to be narcissistic or anything! But he looked good, and even if he was a guy, he was a good catch, for a guy or a girl. Okay, seriously, what was up with all these bi-curious thoughts? He was firmly straight dammit! He had crushes on girls!

Harry shoved those thoughts to the edge of his brain and went back onto his life. He'd have to puzzle this out later. If he stayed any longer in the bathroom, _loving _Aunt Petunia would hell at him.

**-Present day: July 31 1995-**

_PAIN. _Harry's mouth opened in a silent scream as he tumbled off his bed, hands clutched into fists, his back arched as ripping sounds were heard from his backs. His toes curled as the agony racked his body, warm liquid flowing down from his back.

A quiet whimper managed to escape his treacherous lips as he desperately tried to keep his noise down so he wouldn't disturb his Uncle or Aunt. That would just make his -_ughn_\- he convulsed again. It would just make his situation worse if his "relatives" stumbled in to yell at him while he was like this.

That was all the coherent thought he was able to make as the pain continued to rip him apart. The sound of ripping got louder as the tingling came back with a vengeance. He let out a few more whimpers of pain but managed to keep his mouth from leaking too much to the other occupants. But the _pain._The pain wouldn't stop! It felt like his insides were being torn apart, his body ripping at the seams.

Dear God, what has happening to him.

-A-

Asa could feel his son's agony as their familial link connected for the first time. The familial link was something he had heard about from Dori. It was a link between a Fallen Angel and his offspring so they could know if their were alright. It was a highly prized ability for the Fallen to have as they were never safe from the demons that Lucifer sent out at them.

Guilt overtook him. He should've been there to help Ziv, Harry, is _son_ through this. He was getting close now, for that he was thankful, just approaching the outside of London. He could comfort his little boy when he got there.

Then he felt it, eyes bolting open even wider. _Oh Jesus No!_ He sped faster, beating his wings in an effort to get there faster. he could feel it, feel the danger; two demons were approaching the area where his son was when he was in pain and most vulnerable! _Oh God, please save my son!_

He rushed forward through the sky, praying all the while, "Our Father who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name..."

Please let him make it.

-A-

"The Heir is in pain," one of the two demons chuckled evilly. "Apparently becoming a Fallen Angel ain't a _painless_ experience." His companion barely spared his cackling counterpart a glance before returning to what he was doing. The wards were complex and very well built. A very talented wizard must have put this up.

"This is ridiculous..." The demon muttered, "These wards have at least five different layers with dozens of alarms!" He began chanting, trying slip past the wards. The other demon raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just blow them down! We're _demons_ for Lucifer's sake! What are _human _wards to us?!" The other demon paused to throw a glance at his "partner".

"You are a fool I see. He obviously is very important to the humans... the wizards. Just knocking down these things would call dozens to the brat's aid. Even if we could kill them all, there'd be enough time for the Fallen Angel to get here before we _off_ his offspring. We need to be careful."

The first sighed, "Guess you're right." The other nodded, "Now let me concentrate." Runes lit up the invisible wards as the Demon chanted, calling on the power of his Lord to slip past these man-made wards. A small hole opened in the wall of the ward, much to the delight of the first demon.

"Thank you Gideon," The first said as he slipped through the hole. Gideon quickly followed through before it closed, "Whatever Hersh." The walked quickly up to the door and broke it down. Yells came from inside the house as a large portly man hurried down with a shotgun.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The fat man roared at them. He blinked drinking in their appearance. The demons weren't like you'd expect. They _looked_ like normal humans, save their two red horns and their bat-like wings and black robes. The fatso suddenly recovered.

"FREAKS! MORE OF YOU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE! YOU-YOU-YOU ALL CANNOT JUST BUST DOWN OUR DOOR BECAUSE YOU CAN WAVE STICKS ABOUT YOU DEMENTED FREAKS!"

Hersh grinned at the raging man as Gideon winced, muttering something about humans being too loud. "Well, Mr-?" "VERNON DURSLEY." "Mr. Dursley, _normally_ you'd be correct and _normally_ a shotgun would be enough to stop a person." A wicked grin came over his face, causing Vernon to step back a pace in fear.

"You see Mr. Dursley, you were right about about that _demented _part. You see, I am simply one _hell _of an assassin."

_Splurt_. Vernon blinked dumbly, numbing over as he looked at his chest in horror. He hadn't even seen him move, hadn't even seen the man lodge his hand into his chest. He weakly sputtered as Hersh ripped his hand out of the fat man's chest, blood running down the demon's arm and spilling out of his chest.

His shirt was soaked with the warm liquid, his wall soaked as he fell against it, a streak of crimson coating where he slid down it. He settled in his blood, eyes glazing over, breaths few as he wallowed in his own crimson pool, his last moments on the planet. He stopped.

Vernon Dursley was dead.

Hersh laughted maniacally as Gideon sighed, "You are much too messy. And Sebastion is going to hate that you ripped off his catch phrase." Hersh sneered.

"His fault for getting bound to another demon for all eternity." Gideon shrugged as they began moving upstairs. They heard a yelp and a door slam as they got up to the second floor. Hersh glanced to Gideon, who shook his head.

"The Heir is in another room. We can deal with the two humans after we eliminate him." Hersh nodded and the two moved on to the right door, where they could hear whimpers of s tortured soul behind it. They broke the handle and opened the door eager to see inside.

-A-

_Shit._ They were in his son's house! Asa could see the house, see the window to his little boy's room. Asa began chanting, "Pater, ad illos, qui mala mihi! Circumda et funem aureum per circuitum, ut et ut libera! Quod caelum funem!" [1]

From his hand launched a line of gold, racing ahead of him, "Duas iniquitates!"[2] It split into two, shooting towards the window where his son and the demons were.

-A-

Voices. Voices were down the hall. Harry whimpered. He had woken them up, he could hear his Uncle's yelling. He convulsed again as the pain racked his body. It was getting btter! His hands stayed fists as tears threatened his vision. It still hurt!

His door creaked open, the light flooding onto him. He could see the crimson that had dripped from his lip now from where he had bit it, now finally tasting the metallic taste of blood. And turned his head a bit and saw two people. Where those _wings_?!

-A-

Standing above him, Hersh leered at the Heir, "Such a weak thing." He took out his sword and brought it up over the boy's head, "It's been a pleasure young heir. _Not_."

"SHIT! LOOK OUT!" Hersh looked up as two beams of light grabbed him and Gideon and pulled them out through the window.

"No! The boy-!" Hersh shouted in rage as his sword clattered down next to the trembling heir while he flew through the night sky. Then he heard it, a chant drifting over the wind.

"Nos, populus urbis vita, obsecro te, deus noster, quod est Christus: Deus, me instrumentum pacis, Ego statuam iustitiae fides amnem, In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Laminas Lege Manentum Sagittis!" [3]

Hersh's eyes widened. No! It couldn't end this way, not to him, This can't be his end-!

_Thunk._

-A-

Asa flew onto the window sill, heart racing. There he was, in a pool of blood-! _No_! He flew to his son, crying out to him. He wrapped his arms around him and felt his struggle, felt him tremble. _Oh God,_he was alive. Relief washed over him as he cried, hugging Harry close to him. He hadn't failed, his son was alive.

Harry was _alive_!

Asa laughed and he cried, head resting onto his son's, tears streaming down his face as his son stiffened at a stranger's embrace, "Don't worry Harry, daddy's here. Everything is all right; I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe now," He said as he hugged his son tightly, feeling his son relax as the last of the boy's energy left him. "You're safe."

Asa laughed through his tears. He couldn't help it, his firstborn, his only son had survived! Praise God, praise the Lord! Asa laughed and sang one of the Psalms as Harry fell asleep from exhaustion, praising that his baby boy was still alive.

"Praise the Lord.

Praise the Lord, my soul.

I will praise the Lord all my life; I will sing praise to my God as long as I live.

He is the Maker of heaven and earth, the sea, and everything in them—

he remains faithful forever.

He upholds the cause of the oppressed and gives food to the hungry.

The Lord sets prisoners free, the Lord gives sight to the blind,

the Lord lifts up those who are bowed down, the Lord loves the righteous.

The Lord watches over the foreigner and sustains the fatherless and the widow,

but he frustrates the ways of the wicked.

The Lord reigns forever, your God, O Zion, for all generations.

Praise the Lord." [4]

**So, tell me what you think! First Fanfic, so please don't burn me with fiery flames! But do be sure to Review, Review, Review! Let me know if I missed anything in my proofing please!**

**As an aside, I do not know if the Latin is right since I used Google translate. If you happen to know Latin and I did do it wrong, please let me know wht it should say in Latin.**

**~TheOne**

**[1] "Father God, bring those who do evil to me! Wrap around them a rope of gold to ensnare and deliver! Heaven's Rope!"**

**[2] "Two Transgressors!"**

**[3] "We, the people of the city of Life, beseech you, ur God, as Christ is just, Oh God, let me be an instrument of your peace, I am a pillar of justice, A blade of faith. In the name of the Father, the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Law Abiding Holy Shot!" (And Yes, this is a very clear reference to an anime; guess which one!)**

**[4] Psalm 146: 1-2 , 6-10**


	2. Chapter 2

****Summary: Thousands of years ago, there was an upheaval in heaven, casting Lucifer and his angels out of heaven. Some Repented and became God's Angels sent to help those gifted with unique abilities because of sin's effect on Creation. They are the Fallen Angels. When one is born as a Fallen Angel, they receive their abilities at age 15. Harry has come of age and finds a whole new race, a whole new culture, and a new family to call his own.****

**Author's Note: Just to clarify, I will be guessing and estimating on some Biblical dates. While we have timelines telling us what scholars think is the right amount of time, it is just that. What human scholars think. If our understanding changes and it turns out I got the dates wrong, please inform me so I can changes. Same with any other errors. Thank you.**

* * *

**ANGELIC**

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

**Revelation 17: 3-5 **

**Then the angel carried me away in the Spirit into a wilderness. There I saw a woman sitting on a scarlet beast that was covered with blasphemous names and had seven heads and ten horns. The woman was dressed in purple and scarlet, and was glittering with gold, precious stones and pearls. She held a golden cup in her hand, filled with abominable things and the filth of her adulteries. The name written on her forehead was a mystery:**

**BABYLON THE GREAT**

**THE MOTHER OF PROSTITUTES**

**AND OF THE ABOMINATIONS OF THE EARTH**

**-6 B.C.-**

"So God has enacted his plan?" Barak said softly as he and the Angel next to him looked on at the scene before him. There, in a cave, lay God's Son, incarnated in a child. The baby cried as his Mother and Father looked over him. It was a scene of peace and hope. The Angel next to Barak nodded.

"The Son has come to Earth and initiated God's plan to save all," the Angel said softly. He looked over at the Fallen Angel, "How's your children?"

Barak smiled, "They are doing well Gabriel. And the Court is strong. When I return, we will celebrate. Asa most likely step down from his position as Judge and let Heir Dori take over as Judge for him." Gabriel nodded.

"We appreciate your help. Demons are causing us enough trouble as it is. God is working everything towards His goal; for those of us who are not of his omnipotent mindset, it is hard. But we must trust in His power and might, for not doing so is folly."

Barak nodded, "It is true. Though I fear for our Warlocks." Gabriel understood.

"They separated from you all recently did they not?" Barak sighed and nodded. Gabriel set a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Pray for them. Hope they will rejoin the fold. I fear hard times lay ahead for them, especially if their gifts from God are confused with the Devil's work."

Barak combed his silver hair, "That is my fear. God has already warned humanity of Lucifer's Arts and the arcane power he bestows to those who do evil on his name. We warned the Warlocks that if they left us that humanity would confuse them for the Devil's workers. It will result in either their destruction or isolation."

Gabriel nodded and they stood in companionable silence, looking on the Nativity. Gabriel spread his 9 pairs of wings and turned to Barak, "I must give a message to some shepherds nearby. Demons will try to destroy this place in the interim, though I do have Angels guarding the Son. It should be fine. Care to join me?"

Barak nodded in affirmation, "I haven't done much of anything since I stepped down from being Judge when God sent the Flood. I will join you." Barak's 14 wings unfurled and the two Angels, one Fallen, one not; the two flew through the Heavens to the field where the Shepherds lay.

When they arrived, Barak watched as the glory of The Lord shone around them, bathing the area in heavenly light. A small smile graced his face. God's plan had come, salvation had arrived to the world. Beneath them, the shepherds cowered in fear at the glory honing around them.

But the angel said to them, "Do not be afraid. I bring you good news that will cause great joy for all the people. Today in the town of David a Savior has been born to you; he is the Messiah, the Lord. This will be a sign to you: You will find a baby wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger."

Suddenly a great company of the heavenly host appeared with the angel, praising God and saying, "Glory to God in the highest heaven, and on earth peace to those on whom his favor rests." **[1]**

Barak yelled along with them, basking in the sound of the host. How he missed things like this, how he missed seeing God show off his power like this!

**-August 1, 1995-**

"Harry is missing." Gasps shot out from around the table, Dumbledore's eyes losing it's classic twinkle. Sirius was left sputtering in his drink, choking on it as Remus slapped him on the back to help him stop. McGonagall held Fletcher's eyes.

"What happened? Why are we just finding out about this?!" Mundungus looked nervous, eyes skittishly looking about anxiously. McGonagall's eyes narrowed, "Where were you last night Fletcher?"

"HOW DARE YOU ABANDON YOUR POST MUNDUNGUS!" Molly bellowed out, face completely red in anger. "NOW HARRY IS GONE, WHO KNOWS WHERE, YOU-KNOW-WHO COULD HAVE HIM RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone paled considerably at those words, said in haste, as Fletcher sank in his seat at the Wrath of Mrs. Weasley. Dumbledore raised his hand and quieted everyone, "Mr. Fletcher, what did you see exactly?"

Fletcher's eyes shifted back to Mrs. Weasley for a second and he shuddered before continuing his report, "When I went to the house and observed it, it seemed very quiet, save for the sound of someone crying. I went and peered through their window and saw the lady sitting there on a couch weeping bitterly."

"Her son sat nearby staring off at a picture of his family, a single tear rolling down his face. I didn't want to intrude, but I needed to find out what had happened. I rang the door and the boy sullenly answered."

_The boy- Duds? Doosley? Ah yes, Dudley was the boy's name! -answered the door, a tear stain on his face. He looked at me wearily before sighing, "Listen, we just went through a lot, we don't need the press."_

_I was slightly surprised. This boy was a lot different then the boy I was used to seeing around this house. Normally he was rude, spoilt, and obnoxious. Now he was, he was... Broken. Depressed and guilty, even. _

_He was about to close the door, but I stopped him, "I'm sorry, I was sent by Dumbledore. What happened?" The boy's eyes widened slightly._

_"You guys don't know?!" That was a concerning response. "Some, some- creatures came last night! They bust down the door, and Dad went to confront them, and they, they..."_

_The boy stopped, choking back a tearful sob; I felt sorry for the boy, but we needed to know the rest. "I'm sorry, but we need to know. What happened?"_

_The boy grimaced and managed to continue, barely, "The-The... Things ka-ka-killed him. Ripped his heart out." A tear managed to escape from his eyes, and Dudely quickly brought his hand up to rub it away._

_I felt my heart stop, "I-I'm sorry for your loss." The boy nodded numbly. "Is Harry alright?"_

_The boy shrugged, "He was screaming a while before the things arrived. He sounded like he was in unbearable pain. It was terrible to listen to. I-I was actually worried about him, for once," He said softly, like it was a surprise. It was for me. This boy had never cared about the boy before. Or maybe he had and he just hid it because of his parents._

_"Where is Harry right now?"_

_He shrugged, "I have no idea. I assumed the man was just with you." My heart sank like a rock. What man?! We hadn't sent anyone!_

_"What man? What did he look like?" I said hurriedly. I needed to report this to the Order!_

_The boy looked startled, as if he also realized that something wasn't right. He started falteringly, "He was, uh, Tall. He had black hair like Harry's and just as long, about to his waist."_

_My eyebrow shot up, "Wait, like Harry's?" He nodded._

_"Harry's hair suddenly started growing really long this past week. Weird, right? And he was getting taller and constantly complaining about back aches!"_

_That was very odd. It sounded an awful like an Inheritance actually. Sudden body changes, aches, but I wasn't aware that Harry was anything but a wizard. Dumbledore would be interested in this. I turned the focus back to the man that took Harry._

_"Oh, uh, right. He had these really piercing eyes. It felt like he was staring into your soul and could see everything. He came down from Harry's room carrying him. We didn't see the monsters anymore. He asked Mum some questions- something about his parent's -but stopped after a minute. I think he remembered Dad was, was," he swallowed, "still laying there."_

_I nodded, "Anything else?" The boy thought for a moment._

_"Well, he cleaned up part of the mess for us with some magic- Mum didn't mind, probably too tired -and called the police to come and pick up the body. We just told them that some guys came by and killed, killed Dad when they tried to force their way in. It was a bit more complicated than that, but you understand."_

_My head was whirling, "Yes I do. Thanks for cooperating; again, sorry for your loss." I turned to go, but he stopped me._

_"Please... Find Harry. Make sure he's alright. I haven't been the best over the years, and, well," His eyes went down guiltily, "I really need to apologize."_

The room was quiet for a moment as everyone absorbed this information. Diggle stuttered out, "Per-Perhaps the man was there to help Harry. He sounds too nice to be a Death Eater."

Albus stroked his beard, "Correct. And Voldemort-" Everyone flinched "-Would not want to risk Harry being alive. There would be too much of a chance that'd we'd find him and rescue him. No, Voldemort-" Flinch "-Would have had him disposed of immediately."

Arthur massaged his temples, "I agree, especially with Fletcher's observation about the Inheritence idea. However, the likelihood..." He shook his head, "Were his parents part anything?"

Sirius and Remus shook their heads while Snape sneered, "Lily certainly didn't. That would have made her sister something as well. And we all know how well that would have gone over."

The room was quiet as Dumbledore mentally sighed. What had happened to Harry? Where was he?

-A-

Indeed, where was Harry Potter? A simple question actually. He was currently enjoying himself.

Not what you were expecting, hmm? Harry was currently basking in the love his Father had for him, Asa holding him in his embrace, waves off love washing off him and through their mental link to his son.

You might think that Harry is taking this whole situation a bit... calmly. Don't feel bad for thinking that, cause he originally wasn't calm in the slightest. Well, not at first. Sleep does wonders. But being told you were a Fallen Angel is a bit of a shock.

It was a bit akward how it happened the day before as well...

**-July 31, 1995-**

Asa quieted his song and ran a hand through his son's lengthy silky black hair. His hand went over Harry's body, checking to make sure that his transformation hadn't gone wrong. It was impressive for a kid his age. Two pairs of wings already! Angels' power levels are gauged by the amounts of wings they had. The Arch-Angel Michael currently had ten pairs of wings, or at least, that was the amount he had last time he saw the Arch-Angel in 27 A.D. or so.

To have two pairs as a newborn Fallen Angel was impressive to say the least. Asa himself had had three in his inception by The Lord, but Harry wasn't created by God himself. Two was nigh unheard of amongst children of Fallen Angel. This put him on par with the greatest of their children.

It filled Asa'a heart with happy giddiness honestly. His little boy was most likely one of the most powerful Children in existence!

Asa's smile soon turned to a frown as his hand continued to go over Harry's body. He could feel bruises on his son's skinny frame. His skinniness was certainly an issue. He was glad his son wasn't overweight or anything, as that would have made the Change much more difficult. But he was definitely undernourished, neglected even. If he extended his senses and examined his further, his could feel a bone that hadn't mended properly. Asa brought his hand up and wiped the grime and tears that had dried on his son's face during his change. Who would lay a hand on his son? And why the hell hadn't it been looked after properly?!

It certainly wasn't James or Lily. At least, he prayed to The Lord that it wasn't them. He had chosen them to carry his son and raise him because of the purity and love Asa saw in them. Asa hoped that he hadn't misjudged the two when he had met them. However it was would have to answer for why a growing teenage boy like Harry was not given the right nutrients.

Angels and their Fallen counterparts didn't need to eat, unlike normal beings. Their children tended to not need to either once they had Changed. That of course only included direct family. Races like the Merpeople that were born from Maayan's children. The Merpeople were technically children of Angels but their blood had been diluted down enough that many benefits of being a Child were lost. Full Children like Harry wouldn't _need_ food now that he had Changed but they did need food like normal beings beforehand, especially so that they can undergo the Change properly.

He combed the strands of black hair that had come over his son's face. Asa looked his face over; Harry had such a peaceful expression right now. But that scar... What was it? He could feel something deep inside it, some festering thing. Some evil. Asa watched as Harry's face drew up into a- an, expression of pain and fear. What was happening in his dreams, why was he in such pain?

Asa placed his hand over the scar and began to chant, entering his son's mind through their link.

-A-

It was chaos. That is the best way to describe his dream right now. Harry was paralyzed in fear as the images flashed by. He wanted to move, to escape the torment of these nightmares, but he couldn't. It was like many of his visions given to him by Voldemort, except worse.

Much worse.

_"CRUCIO!"_ Screams. That's what it had started with. Harry watched in horror as people were tortured before him, an unwelcome gleeful feeling leaking through from Voldemort as he horrendisouly tortured them, as a "birthday present" to Harry.

He didn't stop, the Dark Lord kept torturing them all.

It was awful.

Then it fell away and he saw, saw something, something in front of him. It was weird, unearthly. It terrified Harry even worse then Voldemort himself.

He saw a beast with ten heads, a single horn on each head. Six of the heads were bigger than the other four. The smaller four all wore masks, one with long platinum hair. The other three looked to it, and It in turn looked to one of the six remaining heads, the fifth one.

The fifth head had a snake-like tongue and no ears. It's gaze burned into Harry. But the last five were the worst.

Four of the five had twisted teeth and were disfigured, contorted, grinning, hellish heads. They were circled protectively around the last; this one was different.

It was handsome, beautiful even. It had a regal look to it, yet the malevolent power rolled off it. It was dreadful. It was acidic, it wanted to burn, destroy, kill! It wanted to end him!

The beast took a step forward and Harry took one back. His foot landed on a plaque and he looked down at it. It read:

THE HEIR HAS RISEN.

THE LORD OF THE AIR APPROACHES.

HE IS JOINED BY A CURSED SOUL.

HE COMES IN A TIME, TIMES, AND HALF A TIME.

A hiss and Harry looked up in fear. The beast was closing in. The earless head hissed at him again and the masked heads strained to get closer to Harry. The Regal Head just smiled, evil concealed underneath. The last four heads remained hovering protectively around the Regal Head.

Then the Regal Head laughed.

Harry screamed as pain racked his body, he fell to his knees, overwhelming pain overloading his senses. Oh God, so much pain!

"Ziv," a voice whispered in his ear. His eyes screwed tighter shut. Make it go away, make the pain go away!

"Zi- Harry, please let me help!" Harry's hands clutched his head. Just make the pain go away! Just make it go away!

Then it did. Harry blinked. The pain was nearly gone, ebbing away into a soothing comfort that caressed him, held him. It was like a person's embrace. It _was_ a person's embrace! Harry's head jerked up as he looked in surprise.

Strong arms were wrapped around him, a sea of cascading black hair over the man's shoulders. It was soft and silky to the touch, not like the gelled hair of the Malfoys. It went all the way to the man's waist, like Harry's now did.

Harry stiffened slightly, but it didn't last. It was just this feeling, this feeling that was washing over him. Harry was sure it was love. But it was unlike any he knew. It was pure, supportive, addicting... he had only felt this way once before.

From his Mum.

"Wh-Who are you?" He managed out, and the man's head pulled back. Harry barely managed to stifle a gasp. The man was gorgeous, even better then Harry was. Which was saying something, considering how girly his new hair and recently filled out features made him look.

"I am known as Asa, Harry." The man gave Harry a guilty smile. "I am sorry you had to go through all that alone. I'm so sorry, I should have been there!"

Harry automatically murmured, "It's fine. You couldn't have helped" He numbly noticed the white surroundings, ignoring the man's furtive apologies, "Where are we?"

Asa smiled radiantly at that, "Our familial mental link. It allows us to talk even if we are asleep. Handy, no?"

Harry paused. It was very handy, especially if he was getting to experience all this love because of it. Wait a minute though, "Did you say 'Familial'?"

Asa gave him another guilty smile, "Yes, well, erm, about that. I really should have found you sooner and told you, but I thought Lily and James were still alive and well and had told you and-" He stopped and shook his head, steeling himself by taking a breath.

He pulled Harry away at arm's length, hands on the teen's shoulders, "Harry I should have already told you this a while back. You see, you aren't Lily and James's son." He paused, swallowing, "You are _mine _and Lily's son. James wasn't your dad. I am your biological father."

Harry just stared at Asa. The man began to get nervous, "Harry, are you okay-?"

Harry promptly fainted.

Asa stared at his son's still form wide-eyed before shaking his head and muttering, "And here I thought you couldn't faint while asleep."

**[1] (Luke 2:10-14 NIV)**

**Alright! Another Chapter done! Sorry I took so long, but I was busy at a couple camps for two weeks so I couldn't write. And then my inspiration was dead for a few days; You can thank my twin for it being out this early as he wouldn't stop bugging me about it. He was being a pain in the ass.**

_**It's not my fault you decided to do**_** _two__ of summer camps in a row! I told you it was a bad idea!_**

**Shut up Will!**

_**Make me Matt!**_

***Sigh* Whatever, this is pointless arguing. It was nice of you to look over my idea with me.**

_**Damn straight! Can't let my twin write using an undeveloped idea. And then printing it! Terrible idea!**_

**I do agree with you there, quite a terrible idea. But this is rambled on long enough! Let's see... I said hello... explained the delay... I think we're done.**

_**You forgot to mention these guys should Review! And Like! And Favorite! And Subscribe! And Follow!**_

***Eye Roll* Thank you Will.**

**_Sure thing Matt!_**

**Crap, now I can't be all mysterious with "TheOne" as my finisher anymore! I only got to use it once!**

_**Stop whining, ya baby. We need to plot!**_

**That we do Will, that we do... And I am not a baby!**

**~Matthew &amp; William Out**

_**Can't we use Matt &amp; Will? Or better yet, Will &amp; Matt?**_

**...Shut up.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Summary: Thousands of years ago, there was an upheaval in heaven, casting Lucifer and his angels out of heaven. Some Repented and became God's Angels sent to help those gifted with unique abilities because of sin's effect on Creation. They are the Fallen Angels. When one is born as a Fallen Angel, they receive their abilities at age 15. Harry has come of age and finds a whole new race, a whole new culture, and a new family to call his own.******

* * *

**ANGELIC**

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**"How you are fallen from heaven, O Day Star, son of Dawn! How you are cut down to the ground, you who laid the nations low! You said in your heart, 'I will ascend to heaven; above the stars of God I will set my throne on high; I will sit on the mount of assembly in the far reaches of the north; I will ascend above the heights of the clouds; I will make myself like the Most High.' But you are brought down to Sheol, to the far reaches of the pit."**

**Isaiah 14:12-15 ESV**

**-Pre-History: Pre-Fall of Man-**

"Please, my Lord, please calm yourself!" His second in command pleaded. But Lucifer paid the albino no heed as his rage consumed him. He had been so close, so close to victory! Curse Micheal, curse God! He, Lucifer, the Morning Star, should have the crown! He should have the throne, not that old fool sitting up in heaven!

With a snarl, he blasted a boulder into bits, obliterating it. "Please, Lord Lucifer-!" He punched his most trusted lieutenant in the face, causing the chalk-white demon to fall to his knees, clutching his nose. Lucifer paced through the cavern, angrily plotting of how he could destroy his most hated enemy, his Creator. Oh it would be glorious when he had slain The Lord of All.

He whirled back on his second in command as the demon struggled back onto his feet. Lucifer pulled him up by the front of his robes roughly. The demon kept his head bowed as the Devil growled, "Alciel, find out where God has sent up this "Eden" on this rock we've fallen to."

His second in command nodded quickly, "Of-Of course my Lord. May I inquire why?" Alciel received a leer.

"No. No you may not." Alciel cringed and nodded. Lucifer sighed and used his hand to tilt his second's chin up, "I'm sorry Alciel, I just needed to vent. We were so close to overthrowing that fool, only to lose everything."

Alciel nodded his agreement, "I know, I know. It pains me Luce. But what's happened, happened. We must keep moving forward."

Lucifer nodded and moved back a step, "I know, I know." He shook his head lightly, clearing his head. "If you're curious, I plan to force God to do the most painful thing for him right now. Exile people from his presence, break his ties with more of his creation."

"Oh? He's already gotten rid of all of us rebels. That was painful for him. But what else? Who else could he exile that would cause him pain so much pain to?"

"Mankind."

**-July 31, 1995-**

Harry groaned, shifting as he sleepily tried to wake. He had a splitting headache, and his body felt dead. What the hell had happened? He remembered the pain of last night... At least he assumed it was last night. That was another good point. What time was it?

He tried to pull his aching body up to look around but found that he couldn't. Their was something around him... Something holding- Someone! His eyes widened and his sleepiness flew from him as Harry twisted his head back to look at whoever it was. He paused when he did.

An... Angelic looking man was holding tightly against his chest as he sleep. Who the hell-?

Dad... His mind supplied. Harry's eyebrows knit in confusion, as he had no idea where that idea had come from. Why would he think this man was his Dad? His Dad was James Potter, a dead man. This man certainly wasn't him. So why would he think that he was his Father?

The man stirred finally, one of his long-lashed eyes opening a crack. As their eyes made contact, the man let out a small smile and his hand smoothed out some of Harry's unruly hair, "How are you feeling Ziv?"

Harry blinked. Ziv? This guy must be Confounded and confusing him for someone else, "I'm sorry sir, I'm not Ziv. Who are you and where am I?" The man's smile suddenly became pained and he sighed.

"Do you remember... Harry, do you remember last night? Or rather, Early this morning?" Harry blinked. This morning? What was he talking about, all he remembered was the pain- then the wings- this guy- Harry's eyes widened and his breath hitched as the rest of the morning rushed back. The man- Asa -looked at him closely as Harry rushingly tried to assimilate all he had discovered..

"Did you mean w-what you said... Sir?" Harry said, his breathing accelerating and become a bit more haggard. Asa watched this for a moment before slowly nodded. Tears sprung up in Harry's eyes as he shoved his head back into the elder's chest. Asa's embrace tightened and a hand held Harry's head.

He couldn't believe it. It made no sense! His mind, it couldn't- couldn't wrap around this idea. Harry had always been told how much he looked like his father- or, James, he guessed it was now. It was a bitter pill to swallow, as he was always compared to his Da- to James. He was always told how he looked so much like James, how he had inherited James's abilities, James's personality. But that all wasn't true. All of it.

A lie.

Asa could sense his confusion and despair over their link and tried to soothe him as much as possible. Harry could feel the love over the link and Asa's worry leaking through. Harry looked up at the man and gave him a brave smile, "So, guess I'm a bastard, huh?"

The man frowned at this, sensing the feelings driving those words, "Well, I guess you could put it that way. A bit... Crude, and it doesn't take in the full story." Harry chuckled, laughing a bit, slightly hysterical from the shock.

"What is it leaving out? That Mum was unfaithful? That I'm not my Da- James's kid? That I'm not a Potter? That-?" Harry stilled as Asa laid a finger across Harry's lips, quieting him and giving him a stern look.

"Harry I want to make something abundantly clear. Yes, You are not James's son- biologically. But I want you to know that James knew this fact and loved you all the same. That you are still a Potter no matter if you're James's son or mine. He cared for you and loved you. One doesn't sacrifice their lives for someone if they don't care for them."

Harry paused before he nodded tentatively. He knew it was at least partially true. He was still a Potter and no one besides him and Asa knew about this. If James hadn't understood and hated him, he wouldn't have kept him or died for him. But that still left things unanswered, "S-So, um... You said it doesn't take in the whole story. Is there more to this?"

Asa nodded; he paused and collectives his thoughts. "It's complicated, so first I need to clarify some other things. First of all, you are... Not entirely human. In fact, you are mostly non-human." Harry's face froze.

"W-W-What?" He stuttered out. He wasn't human?! Harry felt panic rising in his chest. What did he mean?! What was he!?

Asa soothed Harry's fears and nerves, waiting until he had his emotions under control. "What I mean son, is that I am not human. You are half-human, though my genes appear to have overrode most of your Mother's DNA. Now as to what I am... I am a Fallen Angel." Harry looked stunned at this and was looking his... Father over again.

That certainly explained a bit about his appearance... And Harry's new appearance as well. The long hair, pretty face. Angelic, if you will. It fit, and made sense... Kind of. But he had so many questions. Like what the hell did he mean by "Fallen" Angels?

Asa sighed when Harry asked him that and began to explain. "That's a complicated question son. You see, back in pre-history, an Archangel by the name of Lucifer, or Satan, decided he was better than God and started a rebellion."

Harry blinked. "What, I think I heard about that. Isn't that from the Bible?" The Dursleys had never taken him to church before, thinking that the church wouldn't want his freakishness there. Harry was pretty sure that it was just that going to someplace like that made them feel self-conscious and painfully aware of what they were doing to Harry was unethical. He had, however, read a few passages when he had been in school and heard some friends talk about it.

Asa nodded and quoted the passage, "Revelation 12: 7-9. Then war broke out in heaven: Michael and his angels fought against the dragon. The dragon and his angels also fought, but he could not prevail, and there was no place for them in heaven any longer. So the great dragon was thrown out — the ancient serpent, who is called the Devil and Satan, the one who deceives the whole world. He was thrown to earth, and his angels with him."

"Yeah, that's the verses," Harry nodded in agreement. Then his eyebrows screwed together. "You said 'Fallen Angel' right? And to be Fallen from Heaven, you must've angered God. So..." His face took on a slightly fearful expression, "You're evil?" Asa smiled sadly and shook his head.

"No, no, I just screwed up royally. I rebelled, you see, but there were those of us who regretted our decisions. I myself was foolish and I can honestly say, I am unsure why I did something so unintelligent." He paused and Harry could see the sorrow in his eyes, "Why I did something so foolhardy... I can never say. It is a question that has plagued me since I chose to. But I, along with others repented of our foolhardiness."

Harry nodded, placated, and very glad his newfound father wasn't evil. It would've been like finding out your dad was Voldemort, "So why do you all call yourselves 'Fallen Angels' if you're not evil?" Asa nodded in approval.

"We are still Fallen, as we were cast out of heaven as a consequence of our decision. However, unlike others, we do not follow Lucifer, more commonly known as Satan. Those that do are what people call demons."

Harry thought this over, interested and slightly horrified. Not because of his new Father, but rather what this meant. It meant God was real, that Harry had been screwing up and not believing in the omnipotent being, and he was 90% sure there was a passage condemning witchcraft.

His thoughts began racing once again. If witchcraft was condemned and he practiced it against the wish of an all-powerful God-! Magic was a part of his life now! His life was in danger! "S-s-s-sir! I'm sorry, b-but no one told me, I-I-I-I didn't know!" Harry stammered out in hysteria. He didn't mean to have practiced what was forbidden, he hadn't know any better!

Asa frowned, puzzled at this statement, before a stray thought managed it's way across the link. And it nearly bowled him over in intensity. Of course Harry wouldn't realize, he had forgotten to tell him! No wonder his son was panicing!

"Harry, Calm down! It'll be alright son, calm yourself," Asa said, bringing his hysterical son back to his chest and embracing him again, trying help the terrified boy calm himself. They laid there for a few minutes as Harry tried to compose himself.

Asa stroked his son's hair, "It's alright Harry, you're not endangered, God will not kill you." Harry sniffled and nuzzled his head farther into his Father's comforting embrace. His words came out muffled from underneath the man's robes.

" B-bu-but why?! G-G-G-God sa-aid that magic was for-for-forbid-" Harry was barely managing a coherent sentence, so Asa went ahead and explained the situation to the trembling boy.

"God bans witchcraft, that is true, but what you do is not witchcraft. While that is what modern Witches and Wizards call it, what you do is not that which is forbidden." He pulled Harry away so the boy could see his face, "Have you ever wondered why Dumbledore is known as the "Chief Warlock" of Wizengmot?"

Harry was calming down now that he was engaged in a conversation, fears pushed to a secondary position as he thought. "I honestly hadn't, but I am curious, now that you bring it up. I haven't seen the word "Warlock" used anywhere else besides that position..."

The Fallen Angel nodded, "That is because the term is left over from before the Witch Hunts, from a time Wizards and Witches were not known as such. They were called Warlocks before then, different from one who practiced Witchcraft. The key difference is that a Wizard uses the energy of his soul, his "magical core" as many call it, to power his spells. Witchcraft calls on the power of the Devil. Humans confused these two during the Medieval Time Period."

The teen nodded, processing what he had just been told, reality sorting itself out in his head. So he wasn't angering God. He was fine. Thank goodness. Harry's shoulders slumped with relief as he finally understood. He blinked as he yawned; his... Father nodded to himself.

"You're tired, and after all the hysteria you went through, I'm not surprised. Lie here and rest son, regain your energy." Harry nodded, but as Asa began to move, he held onto the Fallen Angel. He turned pleading eyes up to him.

"Could you stay... Dad?"

Asa beamed down at the boy with a look of pure joy.

**-A-**

Osher smiled from his place by there door to Ziv's room, watching the heartwarming scene between father and son. He interlaced his hand with the Fallen Angel sitting next to him, also watching their "Nephew" and Asa. Osher turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"What do you think Niv? Isn't it sweet?" Osher said happily to the other Fallen Angel. Niv grinned back at Osher as he looked back at the two forms lying on the bed in the room, reveling in each other's loving embrace.

"Yes, yes it is. Lil' Ziv is nice, cute, and doesn't seem like a bratty kid. He does seem to have some emotional baggage, though. But that's what we're here for!" Niv stood up and pulled Osher up with him, "We'll be the best uncles a kid can get!"

Osher giggled, "I'm sure Harry isn't going to like being called 'Lil Ziv', love. I don't think you'd like being called Lil' Niv, hmm?" Osher questioned with a smirk playing on his lips. Niv sighed resignedly before his face suddenly bore an impish grin.

"Can't say, though you'd know. After all, you've met Lil Niv before, haven't you love?" Niv said, emphasizing his words suggestively. Osher blushed a bit before he facepalmed.

"How you manage to be the most un-angelic Angel Niv, I'll never know. I mean really? Was that totally necessary?" Osher mumbled, his blush fading from his face as he pulled a silver bang back. That is, until he let out a yelp as Niv gave him a solid pat on his ass.

Blushing like a tomato, Osher backed away from the chuckling Niv, "But love, you're just so fun to tease!" Osher grumbled about his ridiculous lover as Niv pouted at him, giving Osher the Angelic equivalent to Puppy Eyes. Osher ignored it for a couple seconds before rolling his eyes and giving Niv a quick kiss.

"Never teach our nephew how to do that or Asa will kill you. He'll have a hard enough time resisting his son without the boy pulling out those eyes. He won't be able to deny him anything." Niv laughed with Osher as they moved out of Asa's quarters and down to the hall where their rooms were.

Osher smiled contentedly as Niv's arm wrapped itself around the slightly shorter Fallen Angel, "One thing is for sure. Ziv is going to need support and love. He has baggage that he needs to sort through and as family, we must help out anyway we can. You saw how he reacted to the information he learned today."

Niv hummed in agreement as they walked, "And they haven't even had The Talk yet. He's going to freak out when he's told he's not a guy." Osher's eyebrows knit together.

"Yeah, but it's not like he's a girl. We don't have genders after all. So really, besides the intial shock of being told his gender is closer to being an "it" instead of a "he", his life won't change." Osher frowned, "Unless he was straight. Then he might become insecure when he gets a crush on a guy."

Niv agreed as he opened the door to their rooms, "Too true. But that can be explained easily once he understands that he is technically neither gender. Then he should understand why he can bang either sex and it'll still be alright." Osher facepalmed again.

"Why do you say things so... crudely Niv? You do it all the time," Grunted Osher. Niv turned him around and captured his lover's lips. They held each other in their eager kiss before they released for air.

"You know you love my crudeness Osher. Now," Niv's impish grin returned, "How's about you and I do a little somethin' somethin'."

"...Your innuendoes suck Niv."

"Oh shut up and let me make out with you in peace."

**-A-**

"It appears that the demons you sent... Failed Lord Lucifer," Alciel said, swallowing with difficulty. How much he missed the old days, back during the Heavenly Rebellion. Back when he had been safe by Lucifer's side, fighting as his second in command. Back when things were looking up, looking like the whole world was in their grasp.

Now not even he was safe from his Lord's wrath.

He waited anxiously as his Lord finished his human drink and let out a long sigh. Alciel kept his head bowed, pure white hair being ruffled by the breeze. It felt good, like it always did here in the Lord's Palace. He had got it cut recently, about a century or two ago, and was loving the feeling of not having it on his neck and back.

Alciel was definitely the most normal looking of any of His Lord's subjects, solely due to the fact he hadn't allowed the corruption of Earth to affect him as much as other Demons had been. The mortality of earth was twisting them into grotesque beings and he wanted none of that. But even he hadn't gone unscathed now that they no longer had God's blessing to preserve them.

His chalk-white skin was changing in some spots, like his neck and hands. He had scales on the back of his neck, melding seamlessly with his skin, and his hands were beginning to change as well. The hints of scales and claws were barely noticable, but there. His teeth were more pointed, as were his ears.

He was changing. And he feared it.

Some days he wanted to go back. To leave, fall on his knees and repent... But he couldn't. How could God accept him back, how could the other Angels? He was worthless scum to them, Second in command of the forces of evil.

Though they'd laugh at him now, to see the mighty Alciel, the one who rallied the troops behind Lord Lucifer when they began to start to lose the war. They'd laugh at him if they saw his weakness, how his knees trembled, at his fear.

Not even he was safe from his Lord's wrath.

"Alciel..." The demon cringed in fear as his Lord finally spoke. "I am disappointed in them. They are dead?"

"Of course my Lord, Asa sent them to the Abyss."

"Good. Since they failed," anger coloured his voice and Alciel waited for his expected torture. It didn't come and Alciel barely concealed his relief, "We will leave Asa and his spawn alone... for now. In the meantime, go cause some trouble for the Fallen Angels, and see how my son is doing."

Alciel eagerly agreed and rushed off. He had almost made it out the door when his Lord's voice lazily drifted to him, "Oh Alciel." A shiver ran down his spine. "I never did... thank you for delivering the news. Please come back over here for a moment." Alciel walked back, head down.

Soon screams could be heard through the door to the throne room.

Not even he was safe from his Lord's wrath.

**Another Chapter for you all! Hope you enjoyed it! I would've had this done sooner, except we're at our family's beach house in Florida right now. Will and his boyfriend Felix finally managed to convince me to go to the beach for a few days, so I wasn't able to work on the story. I really don't know why I went, I hate the water... Oh well, guess I'm just that nice.**

**Oh, and I have a question for you, dear readers! Who should Harry be paired with, if at all? Boy, girl, Fallen Angel, anything is possible (If my short description as to why gay relationships are not an issue didn't make sense, I apologize. I'll give a more detailed description in a chapter or two.) **

**So review and tell me what you think. Give me a short explanation on why as well. And remember that in this universe, i will be exploring different races as part of this. Elves are NOT included however, unless you can come up with a good reason why. This is mainly cause most are extinct (besides House elves). I'll explain that later.**

**Anyways, hope you've enjoyed this so far!**

**~Matt**


	4. Chapter 4

********Summary: Thousands of years ago, there was an upheaval in heaven, casting Lucifer and his angels out of heaven. Some Repented and became God's Angels sent to help those gifted with unique abilities because of sin's effect on Creation. They are the Fallen Angels. When one is born as a Fallen Angel, they receive their abilities at age 15. Harry has come of age and finds a whole new race, a whole new culture, and a new family to call his own.********

* * *

**ANGELIC**

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**But every spirit who does not confess Jesus is not from God. This is the spirit of the antichrist; you have heard that he is coming, and he is already in the world now.**

**1 John 4:3**

**-April 30, 1945-**

"Oh Alciel," The Albino Demon hurriedly came over to His Lord's side and quickly bowed his head as he stood to his left. Lucifer glanced over at his second in command before glancing back over to the ruins of the once-glorious capital of the Third Reich that was now laid bare. His piercing eyes looked over the destruction, till a smirk came on his face.

"How is my son Alciel? His pawn has finally managed to break my dear boy's hold on him. An impressive feat. An Imperius cast by the Elder Wand is not an easy thing to break free from... even if he only committed suicide in the end."

The demon nodded, "Your son sent a message for you. He has abandoned his host. The man lost to some wizard known as Albus Dumbledore and is now imprisoned. The entire network that had been set up collapsed promptly afterward, so he saw no use in staying in him."

"Hmmm, quite sad. That host was quite the promising young lad- thinking he was fighting for the 'Greater Good'. Honestly, humans are so easy to tempt into doing evil. What was the boy's name again?"

"Gellert Grindelwald, m'Lord." Alciel watched the Morning Star chuckle and begin to walk down the hill into the burning rubble of Berlin.

"Yes, that was his name. Did you know I managed to tempt that Albus character into falling in love with him?" At seeing Alciel's surprised face, Lucifer laughed, "Oh yes, it was so much fun! Tempting one of the world's most promising young wizards to not only believe in Gellert's whole 'Greater Good' mantra, but to then have him fall for the boy!"

Satan's gaze hardened, "It is truly too bad that Dumbledore went and grew a conscience... and then a spine. I would have loved to have loosed my terror on the Earth." Lucifer stopped next to a crumbling building and looked up at the sky, towards Heaven, eyes darkening.

"But it seems that old fool decided to buy the world some time before our final showdown. Though I guess it makes sense, as He told His followers that His Chosen People would become a country again before my son manages to rise to power."

Alciel nodded in agreement and was about to speak- but stopped as a young teen walked out from the shadows. He wore sandals and a black tunic, both of the Ancient Greek design, with a obsidian crown of thorns nestled in his mop of blood red hair. His face bore a broad smile as Alciel shuddered at the sight of the boy's glassy and dead-looking eyes.

The boy looked over to Lucifer, "Hello there Father."

**-August 1, 1995-**

Harry stirred from his sleep, groaning slightly. He sleepily looked over to the side, where his Father Asa laid. He hadn't thought that Angels needed sleep, but apparently they did- or at least didn't mind if they could. The black haired boy managed to untangle himself from his... Father's embrace without waking the being up.

He sighed as he moved over to a nearby door and gently opened it. Excellent, the bathroom. Harry stumbled into it and turned on the faucet. He got some water and splashed some on his face to wake himself up. The raven looked himself over tiredly.

His hair was a mess. It was all the way down to his waist, and wasn't like his.. Dad's hair that looked like something an Elf would have from that Muggle Author's series. His was thicker, bushier, and a helluva lot of maintenance. If it wasn't for the fact he liked it, he'd get it cut.

The teen was momentarily distracted by the fact that he didn't have any wings on his back. Yet he distinctively remembered having at least four last night. Where did they go? Harry turned his back to the mirror and moved his hair out of the way so he could examine his back some more.

There he saw what looked like four slits in his skin that had sealed up. God- er, damn, this whole thing was really happening! The shock of all the stuff that had happened was finally wearing off and reality was just sinking in. He wasn't human! His Dad was an Angel! What the hell was up with his life?!

First his parents get offed, then he gets shipped off to the Dursleys where he is- in essence -was abused! Then his life finally begins to look up when he's told he's a wizard... only to have a Dark Lord out for his blood!

Harry could feel the rage building up in him. Why was it life so unfair to him?! Why was he having to go through all this, all this crap every year-?!

"Z-Harry?" The raven turned around and saw Asa standing there, combing a strand of hair out of his face. "Son, is everything alright?"

Harry glowered at the man, "Absolutely dandy, sir, thanks for asking." Asa blinked in surprise.

"Harry, what's wrong? Why are you upset?" The teen seethed at that.

"What's wrong? What's bloody wrong! I'll tell you what's bloody wrong, my whole damn life, that's what!" A flash of surprise and hurt went over Asa's face. Harry continued yelling at him.

"I live most of my damn life thinking my parents are dead, I'm a freak, and nobody loves me! Then I find out I'm a wizard, which I think is a dream come true- only to find out my parents hadn't died in a car crash they had been straight. up. Murdered!" He roared, unable to think as he went on his rant.

"I also find out I'm famous for something I didn't have any damn control over, everyone thinks they know me when all they know is what their mind made up for them, my friends are finicky and bossy, my godfather is on the run for something he didn't do, and worst of all I've been attacked and nearly died almost every school year!"

His magic was whipping around him, flinging nearby towels to the ground. "And then you." Harry spit out, "You, my real father, just let's me suffer through it all, let's me live with abusive magic-haters, don't even tell me you exist, don't visit, don't even send a bloody letter!"

Hurt filled Asa's face, but Harry pushed whatever guilt he felt aside, "Where were you?! My Defense teacher has nearly killed me every year! Quirrell had Voldemort stuck on the back of his garlic-perfumed head! A freaking Basilisk had a nice little romp around the school and petrified four people, including a ghost!"

The teen pushed a finger into his father's chest, catching the man by surprise and making Asa stumble back a bit. "Why now?! Why wait 15 years before coming and seeing if I was alright! Why didn't you come when I was injured after nearly having my soul sucked out of me by Dementors, or when Cedric was killed in front of me!"

Tears threatened Harry's glistening eyes, but he plowed on, "Why weren't you there for my letter, my birthday, my first year, my first Quidditch match-?! Why weren't you there when I was younger to tuck me in, to say goodnight, to tell me you loved me! Why did you leave me to cry myself to sleep at night with no food because I accidentally performed magic in front of my aunt and uncle?"

Both of them were crying now, but Harry couldn't stop, "Why did you abandon me without seeing if I was alright?! Why didn't you want to check on me- why! Why didn't you love me enough to visit?" Tears were streaming down Harry's face. "Why?" Asa looked away, "Tell me! Why didn't you, why weren't you-!"

"Because I thought I had made a mistake!" Harry froze and Asa looked horrified those words came out of his mouth. The teen's mind went numb, "My Lord, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I didn't mean for it to come out like that-"

"It's okay. Cause that's what you thought wasn't it? That I was a mistake. An accident."

"Oh God, no, no no no, That's not what I meant So-"

"I'M NOT YOUR SON!" Asa jerked back, eyes filled with hurt as if he had been stabbed, "My parents were Lily and James Potter who DIED defending me! Not you!"

"Please, Harry, I'm sorry, let me explain-!"

"There's nothing to explain! You've made yourself clear that you haven't wanted me!" A choked noise came from the Fallen Angel. Harry marched over to their door, and flung it open, "Might as well leave before I become a burden again, huh?"

"No! No, please Harry-!" The teen felt the older being place a hand on his arm. He jerked away from it.

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses! I don't want anything to do with you!" With that, Harry dashed from the rooms, tears flying from his eyes, not hearing Asa's desperate pleas behind him, not hearing the Angel fall to his knees and break down crying.

He didn't notice. He didn't care.

He just wanted to be alone.

**-A-**

"Are you sure that they'll be alright Alter?" Osher asked worriedly as the four of them walked down the hallways of the Palace of the Court. The gaunt looking Angel to his left nodded in affirmation.

"Vampires have always been resilient. Even with their decreasing rights, they are carrying on. I will continue to watch over them diligently." Osher nodded thoughtfully, before an arm wrapped around his shoulders from his right as Niv pulled him close.

"Stop worrying love! They'll be alright. And with Asa's son here now, everything is looking up!" Osher smiled back at his grinning mate. The last Angel walking with them glanced over at them.

"Asa has a son? I didn't know; he doesn't seem like the type after not having one for nearly six millennia." Niv snorted at that comment.

"Come now Maayan, not all of us are like you, eloping right away! Me and Osher haven't had any children!" Alter sighed from his spot.

"That's only because you didn't finally get together until the 1950s. Honestly, you guys dated on and off for nearly four millennia! That has got to be the longest on again, off again relationship I have ever heard of!" Niv stuck out his tongue at the other Angel.

"Yeah well, at least we haven't done it in the Judge's Sanctuary!" The solemn looking Alter's cheeks suddenly blushed.

"That was only one time, and it was during-!" They all stopped as sobs were heard out in the nearby terrace. They all shared looks and quietly moved to see who it was.

Ziv was sitting there on the steps looking out across the lush gardens, shoulders shaking with what were probably his sobs. The heart-wrenching sobs could be heard from where they were.

"Who's that?" Maayan asked curiously. Osher didn't take his eyes off the teen but murmured back his answer.

"Asa's son Ziv. I think his Human name was Harry. He was resting in Asa's quarters with him yesterday." Alter sighed and they all looked over at him. The Angel rolled his eyes.

"I think it's fairly obvious that Asa botched his introductions to his son. And since Asa isn't the type to be angry or heavy-handed, especially with his first-born, I doubt it was intentional." Maayan agreed, seeing where Alter was going with this.

"The poor boy probably was just overwhelmed," Maayan said sadly, "And if he's already been through a lot..." He trailed off, keen eyes looking the newest addition over. "Frankly, I think he looks too ragged to be well cared for. Either he lived on the streets or was abused."

Niv and Osher shared a look as Maayan continued, "If that's the case, I bet he wasn't happy that some guy literally swooped in and claimed to be his father. It's probably a lot to take in."

Niv hummed his agreement. Osher sighed, "I'll go talk to the kid. Niv," His mate looked over at Osher, "You're Asa best friend. Knowing what I do of Asa, he's probably beating himself up for this. Go find him and make sure he's alright." Niv nodded and went off to Asa's rooms.

Alter and Maayan looked at each other before turned back to Osher, "We'll probably just be in the way. We'll go. Make sure the kid's alright, okay?" Osher gave them a small grin and began to walk over to the boy.

The teen didn't move as Osher sat next to him. Osher was silent for a few moments before speaking up, "Weather's nice. Not that it's too surprising in all honesty; we haven't had a bad day in nigh five decades."

Ziv sniffled and glanced over at Osher for a moment before going back to the way he was. Osher gave him a glance as well, "Could always be worse. It could be raining. Though some people tell me that it's better for it to be raining when you want to cry. I dunno. I hate rain with a fiery passion."

The black-haired boy chuckled softly, "What are you doing?" Osher flashed the boy a grin.

"Well, my mate always said that the best way to get someone out of the blues, it's best to make them laugh... or engage in small talk. And since I don't possess the pure... silliness my mate has," Osher said this with a chuckle and Ziv let a small smile appear, "I figured that I should engage in something besides humor."

"She sounds like a nice person," Ziv said, finally looking at Osher. The Angel grinned.

"Yes he is," Osher said, chuckling at Ziv's surprised face, "My mate is male. Niv is the best, he really is. He's funny, silly, a tad melodramatic, and the nicest Fallen Angel I know." Osher smiled contentedly, "He disagrees and says I'm the nicest, but who's keeping track?"

Ziv smiled, "You guys sound happy together. That's good." Osher nodded and then looked over at the boy next to him.

"So what's up? I think I know what happened, but I don't want to push you." Ziv looked away and Osher frowned. "Ziv-"

"Harry." He heard the teen mutter quietly, "My name's Harry." Osher nodded, taking mental note.

"Of course. I'm sorry, that's the only name I know." Zi-Harry looked over at him.

"You knew about me?" Osher sighed sadly.

"Well, yesterday I did. I didn't hear that you existed until then. My mate has known since you were conceived." Harry's eyebrow rose at that. Osher grinned at him, "Niv is Asa's best friend. As soon as he and Lily conceived you, Asa came back and talked to Niv."

"Why? Cause he thought he made a mistake? That's what he told me." Osher looked at the teen with disbelief.

"He said that?" Zi-Harry nodded, and Osher sighed and rubbed his temple. "Asa is eloquent sometimes, but sometimes he just fails totally. Technically that's true, but that's not the full story."

Harry let out a bark of laughter, "Oh? Oh, I'm sorry, how is that not all that needs to be said, exactly?"

The elder Angel sighed, "Listen Z-Harry, Asa was unsure he had done the right thing because he has never had another child. He was well known amongst us for being the "virgin" of us Fallen Angels. Even me and Niv have been dating for a while, even if we haven't had any kids yet."

"Asa, Asa hasn't been in any relationship since Creation. Almost all Angels are created as adults, with very few exceptions. And none of those of us who are Fallen Angels were amongst those who were created as teens, so Asa has never had a Father-Son relationship with anyone."

"It's a bit hard to have one with God, especially after you rebel against him at least once. After all, He may love us like children, but we're also Soldiers, Worshipers, and Servants. We were created to serve and assist Him in guarding the cosmos and the rest of his creation."

Osher got a far-away look in his eyes and Harry waited until the older being started again, "As if that wasn't hard enough, Asa has always been a sort of loner. Everyone here likes him, but he's still not good friends with everyone just because he's not the social type."

The Angel chuckled, "It's actually a bit funny that his best friend would be the social butterfly that's Niv. My mate is always trying to get Asa out of his shell, but he just is unsure on how to deal with people in general." Osher looked Harry in the eye, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"He thought that he had made a mistake, because he knew he wasn't great with relationships and he had never had a father or another son. He is flying blind in this, just like you are, so he was worried he'd hurt you and be a terrible father."

Harry sadly smiled, "Well, that's too bad... As that's what he's become. A terrible father."

"Yeah, he's screwed up royally. But listen Harry; he's thought about you for years. He's just never had the courage to own up to his mistakes. It took a push for him to even visit you, that then became an impromptu rescue mission."

Osher leaned back, "He's realized he's messed up. But he truly loves you and wants to fix his mistakes. He wants to be your father- but he has no experience in being one. He needs you to listen to him just as much as you need to hear it. It won't be easy, but nothing worth anything in life is. Just... Just give him a chance."

Harry was quiet, head down, bangs shadowing his face. Osher waited with baited breath as Harry looked back up.

"Alright. I'll listen."

* * *

**And cut! Whew, finally! This was the shortest chapter I've written so far, but it was probably the most draining. I tend to tap into a bit of the character's feelings while I write scenes like these, so writing stuff like this can take a lot out of me. I just hate sadness, it's so annoying.**

_**That's why I'm around dearest brother! Just to make sure to turn my favorite twin's frown upside down!**_

***Twitch* Thank you Will. What did I say about interrupting me while I'm writing?**

_**...That I should pummel you with water balloons?**_

**...ANYWAYS, thank you all for reading! Please review-**

_**favorite-**_

**Subscribe-**

_**Whatever you can do on here. Thanks for reading my dearest brother's story! Adios amigos!**_

**Till next time!**

**Matt &amp; Will**


End file.
